


Dogs

by voksen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Matt finds Halle on the way down the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

He meets her coming down the stairs, the back ones, the ones that only go to his and Mello's flat. She's tall, blonde, _stacked_ , like some kind of model. Except her hair, he notices, is kind of damp and her shirt (perfectly tailored, mostly covered by a suit jacket that's clinging to her in all the right places) is off one button, and Mello is a _dog_.

She looks at him, too, and even if he was only third at Wammy's, that's still saying something; he doesn't miss the way her gaze flicks over the shopping bags in his arms, the way the chocolate bars press out the thin plastic or the lengths of wire wrapped around one of his shoulders. She's sharp. No such thing as coincidences like that, not when it comes to Mello and Kira.

Matt smiles, shuffles bags with a great rustling of plastic, and sticks his hand out. "Matt," he says.

She takes it with a firm grip that has him reevaluating Mello's status somewhere lower than 'dog' and says, "Halle."

"You know Mello?" he asks, trying not to wince at what an insultingly obvious question that is, wishing (for at least the millionth time) for real life quicksave.

It doesn't seem to offend her. "We've met." In fact, she smiles a little, lips quirking upwards, and oh _baby_.

Somehow it isn't at all dampening the appeal to know that Mello's just been there. Actually, the more he thinks about it, the more it -- He clears his throat. "So, uh, you... you work around here?"

She nods, and he thinks she might be about to tell him more when her cell phone jangles loudly. She pulls it from her pocket, glances down at the screen, and thumbs it off without answering. "I'm late," she says, "Sorry. Maybe we'll meet again?"

"Yeah! Yeah. Uh, sure. I'll..." She's already leaving, taking the stairs two at a time on _amazing_ long legs, and that ass from behind is-- "I'll tell him to give you my number!" he calls after her.

Above him, Mello slams the door open. "What the fuck are you doing?" he demands, glaring down at Matt with the rare advantage of height.

"You _asshole_ ," Matt says fervently. "You have a girl like that over and you send me out _shopping_ after everything I've done for you? I'm going to _kill_ you."

Mello rolls his eyes and lets the door swing shut again, right in Matt's face.

"Asshole," he mumbles again, getting it open and dumping the bags of groceries onto the couch where Mello's sprawled out watching TV. "Come on, did you do her? I didn't know you were into blondes. If you didn't, can I have her number? If you _did_ , can I have her number?"

Mello pegs him in the face with the sofa cushion, followed by a cup noodle, while he's too busy talking to dodge, which really isn't fair.

So he steals Mello's phone - and Halle's number - the next time he catches him asleep, and doesn't bother to warn him that he's gonna try to steal the girl. If Mello's a dog, well, revenge is a bitch.


End file.
